What Doesn't Kill You Tries Harder
by Liberty Hoffman
Summary: Shawn and Gus head back to the Psych office after a good day's work, where they are suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant. The duo are literally thrown headfirst into what could be the hardest case they have ever faced. Major Shawn and Gus whump! better than it sounds!
1. When A Crazed Man Pounds The Door

It was a quiet evening. Gus and I were driving up in front of the Psych office after solving yet another case.

"Was it just me, or did Lassie seem extra upset when I proved him wrong?" I said as I walked toward the office door.

Gus snorted. "Who cares? The point is that we salved it and got paid."

I shrugged, pulling open the door.

BANG!

I reacted immediately, grabbing Gus and yanking him down as I dropped to the cement.

BANG!

"Gus, quick!" I hissed, crawling through the open office door. Gus scrambled after me, and we shoved the door shut behind us.

I cried out when something suddenly crashed against the door, rattling it's hinges.

"Someone's trying to break in!" Gus whispered.

I put a finger to my lips and gestured madly toward the bathroom door. Gus gave me a 'what?' face, but followed as I crawled across the floor. The front door rattled again as the intruder crashed against it. I glanced back as I crawled, moving faster as the door shook violently. We reached the bathroom and shut ourselves in just as the front door banged in.

Not waiting around to see what the intruder wanted, I pulled Gus into the back of the bathroom and gestured to the window. Gus nodded and I made a step with my hands, supporting his weight and pushing him up to the window. Gus got the window open and climbed through, disappearing into the darkness for a moment. I climbed onto the sink, gripping the windowsill and pulling myself through. I accidentally launched myself too fast and slid through head first. Unable to break my fall, I fell hard on the ground, on my right side, pinning my arm beneath me. I screamed.

"Shawn!"

Gus knelt beside me, helping me sit up. I gasped sharply, holding my arm tightly against my stomach.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Gus asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but froze when I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. Gus must have heard it too, because he put a finger to his lips and gently helped me stand. We made our way as quietly as we could around the side of the building.

BANG!

The intruder had seen us. We broke into a run, heading for the Blueberry. My arm felt like it was on fire and I grit my teeth together against the pain. Gus pushed me into the passenger seat and shut my door before quickly getting in and starting the car. He backed up wildly and spun, driving away as fast as te little car would go.

Gus shoved his phone into my hand. "Call Lassie and Juliet," He said.

I pried the flip phone open with my teeth and dialed with my good hand, still holding my injured right arm against my stomach.

"Detective Carlton Lassiter," I heard in my ear.

"Lassie-face!" I said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Spencer," Lassie said in a bored voice. "What do you want now?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then, some thing slammed into the Blueberry's bumper, causing Gus to swerve violently. I yelled in pain as I was thrown against the dashboard. I was vaguely aware of Lassie yelling something through the phone that I was still managing to hold, but I barely noticed because just then we were slammed from behind again. Headlights bore through the back window and I turned around enough to see their blinding beams shining in front of a dark hood. I heard Gus gasp, and turned back just in time to see the pier looming ahead of us in the darkness, lit by only one spotlight.

"Lassie!" I screamed into the phone. "We're being pursued by an unknown assailant! On the Santa Barbara pier!"

The car slammed us from behind again. Gus was screaming something, and I could hear Lassie yelling at me through the phone. We sped onto the pier, zooming toward the edge. I dropped the phone and fumbled for my seat belt with my good hand, unhooking it just as we smashed through the railing.


	2. Down

Freefall.

We hit the water and the Blueberry instantly began to sink.

"Shawn!" Gus cried, pulling himself free of his belt.

"Gus," I moaned, my breath quickening.

Gus jammed his finger on the window button, managing to get it most of the way down before the water began filling the vehicle. I gasped as the water came up to my chest in a matter of seconds. I kicked my feet up onto the dashboard, yelling in pain as my arm moved again.

"Hang on, Shawn, I'll get you out!" Gus shouted. He gulped in one last lungful of air and I did the same as the water completely filled the car. Gus pulled himself through the window, turning immediately to grab my good hand. I kicked while he pulled, and I nearly got stuck in the window, but then I popped free of the car.

Gus grabbed me around the chest, pinning my hurt arm in place. Then he began to kick for the surface. I pumped my good arm and kicked with my legs, my lungs already bursting. Black spots began to line my vision and I fought to remain conscious.

JUst when I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, the water parted and our heads broke into the air. I gasped for air and began coughing when I inhaled water instead. Gus gasped harshly beside me, his arm still holding my injured limb in place, still holding me up.

The only light we had to see by was the moon and a couple of floodlights on the pier above us. Gus turned on his side and began to wearily kick toward shore. I kicked my legs, my breath hitching and my teeth clenched from the pain in my arm.

I suddenly heard voices calling from somewhere, and I wanted to call for help, but I could barely breathe, let only talk. I realized that Gus was calling, but I didn't hear what he said. Just then, our feet hit bottom, and I clung to Gus as we stumbled through the chest deep water.

The voices got louder and I was aware of hands grabbing me on both sides, guiding me to dry land.

As I was lowered to the ground, I heard Gus shout, "Careful with his arm!"

Someone slid in behind me, letting me lean against them. I was surprised when Dad crouched in front of me, reaching for my injured arm. As soon as he looked at it, I saw him wince, which made me look down at the hurt limb. I really, really wish I had not. Blood was already beginning to flow, and part of the bone was sticking through my skin on my elbow. My breathing quickened and didn't feel well.

"Aw, Kid," Dad whispered.

I felt faint and suddenly all I could hear was a roaring in my ears. A siren wailed, the sound echoing in my ears.

"Stay with me, Shawn," Dad said, his voice sounding far away.

"I think he's going into shock!" I heard someone say.

Everything went black.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I figured that since the Blueberry has already met it's doom (RIP Blueberry :( ) that I could do whatever I wanted with it at this point :P

more of this story coming soon! :)


End file.
